


Christmas With You

by AgentZakura



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Holidays, Hollstein!Parents, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentZakura/pseuds/AgentZakura
Summary: Christmas at the Hollis house has always been a big deal. Laura is out on location at Styria with her family finishing up her latest journalist piece. She is looking forward to bringing her wife and kids back home to experience a traditional Hollis Christmas. When their employer requests them to stay longer and their flight home is postponed, Laura is heartbroken. Carmilla makes it her mission to give her family a memorable first Christmas away from home.





	Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for @1698CreamPuffCutie on Tumblr
> 
> This is the first fic I’m actually posting, so please be kind.

**Christmas Eve**

Carmilla woke up to the sound of muffled voices. She could barely hear what they were saying, but she knew something wasn’t right. She sighed looking over at the two tiny humans sleeping next to her. She watched as their chests rose and fell softly and one of her rare genuine smiles started to sneak up on her. They certainly were a lot better when they weren’t running around causing havoc. Moments like this made her grateful given a second chance at life.

The older child, Clara, was like a miniature version of Carmilla’s wife, Laura. She was also tiny in stature, a mess of honey golden curls, framing the soft features of her face. She was her ray of sunshine. Carmilla noticed the little girl twitch a little from a stray strand tickling the tip of her nose. She reached down to tuck her daughter's hair behind her ears and let her fingertips linger on her cheek. She was starting to lose her baby face and her own features were starting to come through.

The younger child, Jean-Paul, had raven-hair like his mother Carmilla.  JP was their little miracle. Carmilla had never thought she would have a chance at carrying a child. She never thought anything would come from her trying. He was a couple of years younger than her sister. It would take some time to see what other physical traits he inherited from his mother. He definitely was already started showing elements of his mother’s personality.

The voices outside the room rose once more starting the youngest child. His face started to turn sour as he cried out, threatening to wake up any minute. A few seconds later, he settled back down having adjusted his position to be comfortable on the bed.

Carmilla breathed a sigh of relief. She kissed them both on the forehead before leaving the bed and steeling herself. She immediately switched from her mother mode. She had a reputation to withhold after all. She went back to her signature grumpy cat face as she exited their bedroom. She closed the door behind her making sure not to slam it.

“Hey… would guys keep it down?" Carmilla grumbled. "Sleeping children in here.” She allowed her eyes to crack open to see Laura having a heated discussion with Mel and Kirsch.

“What happened?” she asked, scanning the room. Laura looked like she was about to break down in tears.

Kirsch looked on Laura with sympathy, but it was Mel who started to explain the situation. “The station wants us to stay here until after the new year,” she sighed. “I guess there is more to the story and they want us on location if any news breaks.”

“But it’s Christmas tomorrow!” Laura cried. “And we’re stuck in Styria again!”

“We should probably stop coming here,” Kirsch whispered after coming to the realization.

It’s true. The last time they were in Styria, they saved the world from the near-apocalypse. One would think they would do anything to prevent them from stepping foot on Austrian soil again. Carmilla tried to persuade Laura to give up on investigating stories elsewhere. Unfortunately, her wife’s sense of justice and the pursuit of truth was unwavering. They had no choice but to follow her. It was courage that helped her become one of the world’s best investigative journalists. 

Mel pursed her lips in response, “Hey, I’m not happy about it either, but there's nothing we can do about it now. They've already changed our tickets. Even if we wanted to, we’d never find a flight back in time.”

Carmilla was still half asleep. The reality of the situation didn't hit her until she started to see the tears roll down her wife’s cheeks. She rushed over to take her into her arms. “Hey, Laura, it’s okay,” she soothed, rubbing her arms as a form of comfort. “We’ll just have to have our own Christmas here. We’ll work it out. We have before. Why is this year such a big deal?”

Laura shook her head, disagreeing, her emotions starting to increase, “It’s just... It would have been their first Christmas and I wanted them to experience the kind I’ve always had with my dad.”

Suddenly, they heard the baby’s cry from the bedroom. Then shortly after Clara’s voice crying softly, “Mom… Mommy!”

“I’ll get them,” Laura sighed and made her way to their bedroom. The brunette’s voice went from sulking to her chipper mom voice.  In a split second, she greeted her children with the biggest smile on her face and closed the door behind her.

“Poor Laura. I don’t blame her…" Kirsch said, mouth full with food, that he managed to find from somewhere in this empty kitchen. "Your kids are missing out on a lot. Things must have been easier for you back then.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know. Christmas in the olden days?

Then the idea hit her and a mischievous smile crept on her face. “C’mon frat boy, you’re coming with me, I’m going to need your help...”

* * *

Christmas Eve was pretty uneventful. Carmilla and Kirsch offered to go into town and get take out. They returned a couple of hours later with food from their favorite Indian place. They had also brought home groceries for breakfast in the next morning.

Carmilla tried to act indifferent about it. She claimed she only bought pancake mix because she knew they would be hungry tomorrow. But Laura smiled knowing the exact reason. Her wife would make sure that at the very least she would have her pancake breakfast on Christmas day.

Laura broke the news to their children early in the day.

“No Christmas?!” their little girl exclaimed and pouted for a good minute. Then she forgot about it once when her Aunt Mel started to play with her. The little boy had no clue what was going on and stared back at his mother. For a short while, the brunette pretended she could sense his disappointment. In the end, Laura had to admit she was more disappointed that anyone and went back to sulking.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Laura took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She was trying to prepare herself for the not so special feeling of this year’s Christmas morning. Before she could move a muscle, she heard the high pitch squeal of her daughter. The young mother immediately jumped out of bed. She looked over and realized the bed was empty. Sheets tucked up on Carmilla’s side and not a child in sight.

The door flew open and the little girl ran to hide behind Laura. “Mommy!!! Uncle Kirsch is trying to get me!” She peeked from behind her mother to see if he was still there.

Kirsch roared in response and she screamed again. She immediately saw an opening ran back between his legs and back into the living room. “Merry Christmas, Laura hottie!!!” he smiled before turning to chase after Clara again.

“Merry Christmas,” the brunette smiled. At least, she was still surrounded by people she loved. Who needs presents? And BBC period specials? And gingerbread… She frowned. Laura did. She lowered her head as she sulked out of the bedroom.

The sweet smell cinnamon from her favorite Christmas pancakes wafted in the air. She inhaled deeply and let out a satisfied sigh. When she opened looked up to greet her wife good morning and thank her for breakfast she stopped in her tracks. She wasn't expecting their house to look so wonderful. It was like living in a picture of one of those cottages nestled at the foot of a mountain. It was elegant in the simplest of ways.

“What is all this?” Laura choked when she was able to breathe again.

“Christmas,” Carmilla winked at her. “For someone who calls herself a Christmas aficionado, I’m a little disappointed.”

“But how… what… where did this all come from?” the brunette continued to stare in disbelief.

The younger woman scanned the room one last time just to make sure it was all real. Their entire living room was covered in decorations. These decorations were not the typical plastic she had grown accustomed back home. These were real fresh pine branches fashioned into wreaths. Each one with clusters of pine cones and bows tied around them. They had socks hanging by the fireplace for their stockings.

There was small spruce still potted and displayed as the table centerpiece. The tree was decorated with handmade ornaments class ornaments of red and silver. Candles were strategically placed throughout the room. They gave off a soft glow and providing a specific kind of ambiance. These simple candles outshine the traditional multi-colored, Christmas lights strung across the room. The tree was not stuffed with presents underneath. Instead, there were a few wooden toys unwrapped under the tree. A set of blocks, carved wooden animals, and Each with handwritten tags with each of the children’s names.

“Well, for some reason, you keep forgetting I’ve lived in eastern Europe for a better part of three centuries. A girl has her ways,” she smiled, flipping one of the pancakes and beckoning Laura to join her by the stove. “I figured if we can’t have a Hollis Christmas this year, I’d show you my version of Christmas.”

“I can’t believe you did all this,” the brunette could feel the tears threatening to come back full force.

Carmilla flashed her half smile, “Laura… You know I never cared for Christmas.” 

“--I know, you think it's stupid, useless and sentimental,” the brunette rolled her eyes.

“But--” the dark-haired woman interjected and put a finger to the brunette’s lips to silence her. “That’s never stopped you before. And I don’t know… Maybe I’ve started to like it too. I never had anyone to share it with like I can with you. If it’s important to you, then I want it to be important to us too.” She stared into Laura’s eyes searching when the brunette was speechless.

“I know it’s not exactly like having Christmas at your dad's" Carmilla continued. She suddenly felt vulnerable and unsure. "But I hope you like it.” She smirked tilting her head to the side. “Maybe it’s a good thing you know? We have the opportunity to create our own traditions as well.”

They smiled and instead of talking, they started inching closer to each other.  The attraction taking over them until they were close enough for their foreheads to be touching. Their hands intertwined with one another and they brought their lips together.

“Merry Christmas, Laura,” Carmilla breathed after the first kiss and came in for another.

“Merry Christmas, Carm,” Laura sighed in return looking deep into her eyes. She reached her hands up into her raven hair and pulled her closer.

They broke apart again when Carmilla felt a smile form on Laura's face. "What?" she asked bewildered.

Laura bit her lip. “Well,” she said with a mischievous chuckle. “You know... You didn’t have to do all this for me…"

The dark-haired woman groaned in anticipation. She knew where this was going but she didn't know how she'd stop it. Instead, she waited.

"I mean, after all, all I want for Christmas  _is_  you,” Laura laughed singing the last part.

Carmilla cringed in response, “Okay… Christmas songs. Too far.” She held up her hands to shield herself and shook her head.  The brunette doubled over with laughter. Her wife continued to glare at her and the dark-haired woman muttered, “You’re killin’ Hollis....”

Laura had to admit, they didn't have the perfect Hollis Christmas she had been expecting. But as long as she was with Carmilla, she’d always feel at home and maybe it was time to start their own traditions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. You can find me on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram @AgentZakura
> 
> Many thanks to my friends: Jess for her writing advice and helping me name the Hollstein children. Ester for writing tips to keep this a nice and short one shot. And my YOLO Creampuffs for listening to me as I freaked out at every point trying to finish this.


End file.
